Tu quoque?
by Faervel
Summary: Pero, si en verdad era todas esas cosas, ¿por qué sentía aquel peso mortal en el pecho, por qué tenía aquella sensación de angustia y desasosiego? One-shot. Bruto POV.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes extraídos de la serie "Roma" no me pertenecen a mí sino a los legítimos creadores de la misma (así como a la Historia Universal). No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno con este relato._

* * *

_**Tu ****quoque?**_

Caminaba distraído por la sala, enredado sin remedio en el frágil hilo que a duras penas mantenía unidos sus pensamientos. Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar, anegada por un mar de indescriptible desazón. Si no dejaba de pensar, se volvería loco de un momento a otro.

Sus piernas no dejaban de moverse, caminando incesantemente, aterradas ante la idea de detener su curso un solo instante. No respondían a ninguna orden concreta, simplemente seguían adelante por inercia, por la necesidad apremiante de hacer algo más que ver el tiempo morir segundo a segundo, de mantener ocupado a su azorado dueño durante aquella tensa espera.

Se detuvo bruscamente al topar por enésima vez con una de las sobrias paredes que delimitaban el lugar y, tras darse la vuelta con absorta delicadeza, prosiguió con aquella caminata estéril, esquivando de forma mecánica las columnas de piedra que sostenían ese alto techo que se cernía amenazante sobre él.

A medida que avanzaba por el sendero imaginario que sus pasos iban trazado, el temblor incontrolable de sus manos se hacía más evidente, apoderándose poco a poco del resto de su cuerpo inquieto, totalmente ajeno a los ruegos de calma que su mente le hacía una y otra vez.

Observó la agitación de sus extremidades durante unos segundos, y se maldijo amargamente por su absoluta falta de autocontrol. Aquello no era propio de un romano serio y comedido como él. No podía comportarse de esa manera, dejándose arrastrar como un muchacho asustadizo por sus temores más salvajes. Debía aplacar todo atisbo de emoción, toda señal de confusión. Lo sabía. Pero le resultaba imposible serenarse ante los acontecimientos que aún estaban por suceder y sabía inevitables.

En su peregrinar, mantenía la mirada gacha, evitando cruzar sus ojos marrones y brillantes con los de aquellos otros hombres, algunos intranquilos, otros increíblemente sosegados, que se repartían aquí y allí por el espacio semivacío del Senado. No quería que nadie descubriese la duda que comenzaba a aflorar en su corazón una vez más. Habían llegado demasiado lejos con el plan y no podía permitirse estúpidas zozobras de última hora.

_Debemos salvar la República._

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, obligándose a repetir mentalmente aquellas palabras que tantas veces había pronunciado con vehemencia en las reuniones clandestinas de las últimas semanas. Las repitió hasta la saciedad, como quien entona un cántico desesperado, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aquello que se disponían a hacer estaba bien, que era lo correcto. Una cuestión de Estado.

De pronto, el rumor de voces que revoloteaba a su alrededor cesó como por arte de magia. Alguien tiró levemente de su túnica, sacándolo del trance en que estaba sumido. Levantó los párpados y se encontró frente a frente con Casio, su amigo, su hermano, su compañero más fiel en aquella empresa tan particular.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, inmóviles, hablando sin necesidad de decir nada, hasta que los ojos de Casio se desviaron hacia la entrada del recinto. Bruto se giró sobre sí mismo y distinguió la figura de César, dirigiéndose con estudiada elegancia hacia el asiento que le estaba reservado.

Había llegado la hora. _Su_ hora.

Tragó saliva en un vano intento de deshacer el nudo que oprimía su garganta, para, a continuación, descender las escaleras de piedra como quien desciende al mismísimo Averno, encaminándose con paso receloso hacia el centro de la sala.

El dictador, el tirano al que todos querían derrocar pero nadie se atrevía a contrariar, ya se encontraba rodeado por un nutrido grupo de senadores, igual que un débil animalillo acorralado por una manada de lobos hambrientos.

Uno de ellos comenzó a proferir una retahíla de amenazas y reproches que retumbó en el silencio de la estancia. En su osadía, se atrevió a tocar la toga del todopoderoso César, agarrándolo a continuación con violencia y zarandeándolo ante la vista de todos, intentando demostrar así que aquel hombre, supuestamente tocado por los Dioses, no era más que un simple mortal. Un insignificante y prescindible mortal.

Aquel gesto desafiante y su posterior grito fueron suficientes para desatar la locura. Uno tras otro, los senadores, honrados y pulcros representantes del pueblo romano, modelos de decoro y honor, dejaron atrás cualquier tipo de pudor y, sacando las dagas que llevaban escondidas bajo sus ropajes, comenzaron su particular orgía de sangre y venganza, hundiendo repetidas veces las afiladas hojas que portaban en la suave y tierna carne de su víctima.

Bruto lo contemplaba todo desde su posición, estupefacto, incapaz de respirar, con los ojos entornados, vacíos, perdidos, la frente bañada en sudor, y las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus órbitas enrojecidas. Abrió la mano y dejó caer la daga que había traído consigo, chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo de mármol. La sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes, martilleando su conciencia a golpe de latido, retorciéndose en sus entrañas a medida que una nueva puñalada vaciaba de vida el cuerpo de quien una vez había sido su amigo, casi podía decirse que un padre.

Sabía el modo en que se iba a ejecutar el plan, todo había sido planeado al milímetro, no había un solo resquicio para el error, para la improvisación, pero ahora que su sangrienta creación se desplegaba ante su atónita mirada, no pudo evitar una oleada nauseabunda arrasando sus sentidos, dispuesta a ahogarlo de un momento a otro. Quería salir de allí, deseaba borrar todo retazo de aquella visión abominable, pero sus piernas se negaron a correr.

César cayó al suelo, agonizante, los ojos desorbitados, incapaces de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se revolcó sobre su propia sangre y comenzó a arrastrarse con torpeza hacia las primeras filas de asientos, ofreciendo la misma imagen patética que una bestia herida de muerte.

Casio se aproximó a Bruto, un brillo sanguinario inundando sus negras pupilas, y extendió su brazo sin reservas, ofreciéndole una pequeña daga para que participase en su particular ritual de purificación. Al fin y al cabo, era aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. No podía quedarse al margen.

Con la garganta reseca, demasiado aturdido para despegar los labios y pronunciar una sola palabra, tomó el objeto con que su amigo le estaba obsequiando, y caminó muy despacio hacia el lugar en que por fin se había detenido un moribundo César.

Se arrodilló ante él, atenazado por la responsabilidad que él mismo había cargado sobre sus espaldas, y se detuvo a observar aquel rostro desencajado por el dolor, salpicado de sangre, empapado en sudor y lágrimas, igual que sus ropajes, terriblemente desgarrados por la ferocidad de la lucha.

En mitad de su agonía, César pareció reconocerlo, parpadeó un par de veces, intentando rasgar el velo de inconsciencia que comenzaba a cubrir su visión, y le dedicó una mirada mezcla de sorpresa y comprensión. Aquello hizo que nuevas lágrimas, amargas como la hiel, acudieran a los ojos del joven Bruto, pero antes de que pudieran descender por sus mejillas, la hoja que llevaba en su mano ya se había hundido en el pecho del dictador.

Se puso en pie mientras su víctima daba sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Con sumo cuidado, se retiró del cadáver, tratando de no resbalar sobre el suelo cubierto de aquel líquido rojo y espeso, ese que impregnaba cada poro de su piel, que no se borraría de sus manos por más que las lavase una y otra vez. Lo que había hecho le perseguiría eternamente, con el amanecer de cada nuevo día, en sus noches solitarias, acechándolo en forma de oscuras y terribles pesadillas.

- Lo conseguimos -oyó decir a alguien en la lejanía-. El tirano ha muerto. Roma está a salvo.

Sonrió con amargura, las comisuras de sus labios elevándose apenas unos milímetros sobre su rostro.

Gracias a él, la República había derrotado a su peor enemigo, había quedado definitivamente libre del yugo de alguien tan pernicioso como César. Bien podría decirse que era un defensor del pueblo, un auténtico héroe, el más grande y admirable salvador de Roma, tal y como su madre Servilia le había repetido incansablemente durante los últimos tiempos. Pero, si en verdad era todas esas cosas, ¿por qué sentía aquel peso mortal en el pecho, por qué tenía aquella sensación de angustia y desasosiego?

Se sentó, exhausto y derrotado, sobre uno de los escalones de piedra que rodeaban la escena del crimen. Miró a su alrededor con ojos cansados, escrutando el semblante de los demás asesinos. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y trató de reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con aflorar al exterior.

Había salvado a Roma. ¿Quién lo salvaría a él?

* * *

_N/A: "Tu quoque?" procede del latín y significa "¿tú también?", palabras supuestamente dirigidas por César a Bruto antes de morir._


End file.
